


Queen of Everything You See

by GlasyaLabolas



Series: My Taste in Music is Your Face [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Agender Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: Hibiya had this ridiculous little worry that, after giving themselves to Delic, he’d grow bored and indifferent to them and eventually move on.





	Queen of Everything You See

Hibiya had this ridiculous little worry that, after giving themselves to Delic, he’d grow bored and indifferent to them and eventually move on.

 

The morning after, Delic still kissed Hibiya as he always had; softly, desperately, passionately. Sometimes he reminded Hibiya of a magnet whose attraction couldn’t be forced elsewhere with his refusal to let his gentle pecking and pressing cease before they part for the day. Other times, the blond was like a soldier before leave, whose last passionate kiss might very well be their last and they have absolutely nothing left to lose while pouring their raw emotions out to the one they love. Nothing differed the day after, nor the week after, nor the month nor year after. Delic still kissed Hibiya preciously, like there’s no one else he could ever adore as much. Hibiya’s heart had elated, warmth exploding inside of their chest like a billion stars, when they finally realized this.

 

Their relationship wasn’t as smooth as silk, every road has its bumps, but regardless of how much the duo argued or disagreed with one another, by the end of it how they each felt for one another was crystal clear when their lips met again. The blond was always the first to lean forward, the first to physically show that nothing had changed after a bout of yelling. Hibiya could never refuse Delic’s open and waiting arms, not when their body fit so perfectly against the older man’s.

 

It was really only a matter of time. Hibiya should’ve expected it.

 

Delic’s fingers play with the fine hairs on the back of their neck, his hand bringing the brunet’s head closer every time he leans in again. Hibiya has long lost their body shyness, no longer fretting to cover themselves in bed after coitus, and fully welcomes the man’s naked body on top of their own again. Hibiya runs their fingertips along the blond’s bare skin before winding their arms around his neck to bring them impossibly closer with the help of Delic’s hand on the small of their back. Their moist lips meet again and again with petite smacks until Delic can’t stop himself from tilting Hibiya’s head and deepening their kissing. There’s no tongue and no grinding hips to allude to more sex, the blond simply cannot bare any part of his being existing so far away from Hibiya and wants every centimeter of their bare skin to meet.

 

Delic pulls back too soon and Hibiya’s dilated eyes are rapidly growing alert from the action. The blond’s eyes, usually brimming with heat and adoration, are momentarily stricken. Hibiya's hand rises to his cheek instantly. “What’s wrong?”

 

Delic’s eyes snap back to Hibiya’s and something hard and determined in his eyes cue their stomach to start swirling. He opens his mouth and Hibiya definitely hears what they didn’t expect, but really should have been. “Marry me.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“I’ve tried thinking of a day where you won’t be here next to me when I wake up and I can’t stand the thought.” Hibiya’s heart squeezes, both of Delic’s hands have left their favorite places to be to cup their face closer. “The only part of me that I haven’t given you is my name, and I want you to have it.” His voice quickens like Hibiya’s pulse, wild desperation leaking over from his eyes to his baritone. “I don’t want to wake up to anyone else and I don’t want you to wake up to anyone else either. I don’t want anyone to ever think that I don’t belong to you or that you don’t belong to me. I want everyone to know! And I want you to have every piece of me, so… Marry me. _Please._ ”

 

Hibiya hesitates only to allow the blond to finish. “ _Yes._ ”

 

“ _Yes?_ ”

 

Hibiya nods, “ _Yes,_ I’ll marry you. How could you ever think that I would decline?”

 

Delic exhales a laugh that bubbles to glory. He leaps forward, or rather as much as he can with the two already close, and winds his arms around his fiance. Their kissing resumes instantly, renewed but as if they never stopped in the first place. Delic smiles into every kiss and Hibiya has to break away more often than usual to _giggle_ from the pure elation filling up their body like fluttering butterflies.

 

They have their wedding as spring begins to roll into summer. Hibiya wears a dress, donning themselves as the bride. It’s bright gold with pure white as the lace and sheer, the design is regal enough for Hibiya’s tastes but simple enough for it to not be an obnoxious mess. Delic almost stops in the aisle when he gets his first glance at the love of his life dressed so gorgeously. It’s a picturesque memory he never wants to forget, that of Hibiya in their wedding gown in front of the arch interwoven with various yellow and pink flowers. The blond’s hand actually trembles while lifting the veil, and his heart can barely manage to keep a steady rhythm when he sees Hibiya’s face with the faintest blush and a shimmer of lip gloss. Hibiya always looks perfect in Delic’s eyes, from when they’re waking up with messy hair and bleary eyes to when he’s messing up their hair and making their eyes roll back, but, gods above, he feels the _lightning_ surging through his veins at this beautiful divine being in front of him.

 

Delic has his moments where his self control is nonexistent. Usually they’re in bed where the unbridled passion is praised, but right now he’s on the altar steps in front of his and Hibiya’s entire family, their friends, and a marriage officiant. He can’t feel their eyes on him however, not when his entire world is _right there_ looking like heaven manifested into a person that could’ve chosen from billions of others to stand here with.

 

Hibiya recognizes the look in Delic’s eyes before he removes the space from between them. There’s not much they can do to stop him in time before they’re being kissed so passionately. Their lip-gloss is going to smudge and some of it will surely smear onto Delic’s lips, but Hibiya’s bones suddenly feel like jelly and their instinctively arms wrap around the blond’s neck as if they’re magnetized to him.

 

It takes Shizuo’s yelling that they’re not at that part yet for the two to break apart and for the wedding to resume.

 

Hibiya makes a quick habit out of staring at their wedding ring. The gold band and large diamond still have their original shimmer and shine as if Hibiya hasn’t been wearing it all day every day. They barely manage to part with it to wash the dishes and Hibiya’s chest flutters when they notice that Delic’s the same way. It’s three weeks before Hibiya becomes fully acquainted with being called Heiwajima, but it’s months before they stop looking at their ring to be sure that they didn’t dream up the whole experience. Hibiya feels as though they’re drifting along in their own personal paradise, the outside world could’ve gone to hell for all they know and care, and two anniversaries later, nothing has changed. Not the way they kiss, not the way they gaze at one another, not the sparkle of their rings, and definitely not their love for one another.

 

Delic’s head sits in Hibiya’s lap on the couch as he watches television while the brunet reads. Hibiya’s fingers idly comb through his blond mop of hair, their knuckles occasionally stroking his cheek when their hand pulls back to turn a page. Something has weighed on Delic’s mind for the longest time, waiting for the seemingly perfect or best possible time to be verbalized. That time has been deemed _now_ and all of his restlessness formed over the months is going to flow out of him once he speaks his mind.

 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

 

Hibiya’s hand freezes in his hair, their book forgotten instantly with the sudden words. After a silent moment of breathing, Hibiya says, “Are you asking to have a family with me?”

 

Delic’s head turns to fully meet Hibiya’s eyes, his gaze hopeful. “Would you have our child?”

 

The brunet presses their bookmark between the pages of their book before closing it and licking their lips. Hibiya’s never had anything done or taken anything to askew their menstrual cycle, the two have simply relied on condoms and they’ve worked perfectly up to this point. “My cycle isn’t due for two weeks.”

 

“Plenty of time to start trying now.” Delic shifts to sit up and lean in for a kiss.

 

Hibiya obliges him with a humming press of lips. “With your libido, I doubt that I’ll see next month’s.”

 

Yet, Hibiya does. And then the month’s cycle after that. The next month’s is due in a week and the brunet has almost worked themselves up into a frenzy at this point thinking that there’s something wrong with them. Delic even offers that he might be shooting blanks one day when Hibiya’s hysteria appears to boil over with kept tears finally freed and flowing down their face. They’ve started cramping earlier than usual, spots of blood speckling and ruining their underwear unexpectedly. Neither of them understand it, they go at it like rabbits, it should’ve been inevitable. Delic sets appointments for the both of them once he’s consoled Hibiya into a calmer state.

 

Delic’s testing is simple and barely requires him at the doctor’s office any longer than it takes him to get it up for a cup. Hibiya’s will take more invasive steps, but they’re starting off with the easiest first and Delic’s going to be there by their side regardless. Even if all he does is hold the brunet’s hand or acts as their shoulder for crying. It doesn’t matter how many times he has to reassure Hibiya that he loves them, future family or not, he still will until his final breath.

 

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant. Probably several weeks, according to the date of your last period.”

 

The blond jerks forward in his chair so hard that he breaks some of the wooden chair’s arms when he accidentally smacks against them in his lurch. “ _Really?_ ”

 

“Wh-What? But I haven’t been nauseous o-or--” Hibiya stutters disbelievingly. “And my period, the cramping and spotting!”

 

“Normal early signs of pregnancy. Some lucky mothers don’t experience any nausea or morning sickness, congratulations again.”

 

“That’s why you’re peeing all the time now!” Delic exclaims, bouncing on his heels with excitement already.

 

“Wait, you’re positive?”

 

“We ran the urine sample twice.”

 

Hibiya’s throat makes a noise like a small frog being squeezed before large tears erupt from their eyes. Delic’s scooping the brunet up and into his arms immediately, their face burrowing against his neck to continue crying. Hibiya’s uncharacteristic crying spells suddenly make so much more sense to the blond. He can’t stop grinning for the remainder of the visit, nor on the ride home. Delic’s _ecstatic_ and Hibiya would be the same if they could only _stop crying_ , but it’s fine that they’re a total mess and can’t because they’re carrying their _baby_. Oh god, they’re _actually_ pregnant.

 

As with the beginning, the middle of their pregnancy goes smoothly. Morning sickness never really comes. The worst of their pregnancy seems to be that the brunet absolutely cannot, under any circumstance, smell or be near where the smell of coffee will be. Just the slightest whiff of the scent and Hibiya’s doubling over gagging. Delic almost throws their entire coffeemaker off of side of the balcony in response.

 

Hibiya’s gains a healthy amount of weight for two quickly, their stomach slowly expanding with a bump over time. Their cravings come and go, always simple little thises and thats. Plain strawberries appear to be the baby’s favorite and Hibiya’s not surprised by that, knowing Delic’s preferences. The blond’s not run around as ragged as some other to-be fathers are, but his amount of enthusiasm likely couldn’t be matched.

 

Hibiya’s on the couch one day, almost drifting off into another nap with the afternoon sun caressing their skin, when they’re roused by warm leather pressing against their stomach.

 

“ _Delic,_ ” their stern voice chastises while their eyes remain closed.

 

“The baby’s gotta hear good music early on, Hibi-chan.”

 

The brunet finally blinks their eyes open to give their husband an endeared but annoyed look. “When they’re out, you can sing to them all you want and--” Hibiya’s sentence is choked with a sharp gasp, their body jolting into a forward lean.

 

Delic’s music player and headset is immediately dropped in favor of tending to Hibiya. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It-- They _kicked_ me!”

 

The blond’s eyes widen to the size of saucers, his words firing rapidly. “ _Really? Can I feel?_ ”

 

Hibiya nods and grabs his right hand to guide it towards where the baby’s moving. It’s the strangest sensation they’ve ever experienced, Hibiya can’t discern if the baby is trying to relocate or simply test the limits of their temporary room out. Fear is suddenly flooding the brunet’s veins like ice water. “Oh god, what if you’ve passed down your strength and they kick themselves out?”

 

Delic’s face twitches and squeezes before he finally bursts out into a fit of raucous laughter.

 

“ _Delic!_ ”

 

“Hibi--” He gasps, swallowing more air than inhaling it. “Hibiya, that’s so _ridiculous_. I mean… Just picture it!”

 

“What if something happens during birth and I--”

 

“ _Hibiya,_ ” Delic cuts in. His amusement has dropped dead in its tracks, his voice as flat and as stern as his expression has fallen to be. The room’s suddenly silent, with the exception of their breathing and the music leaking out of the headphones on the floor. Hibiya’s fingers grasp the end of the couch cushions as their spine tingles from the level of seriousness they typically don’t get from the blond. “This is all new, you’re really anxious and I understand because I am too, but _please_ don’t ever think about that stuff.”

 

The brunet’s fingers give the cushion another squeeze as Delic leans in to press their foreheads together. Under his softening gaze, they slowly unwind and relax. “I’m sorry,” Hibiya whispers.

 

Delic hums acceptance, his fingers stroking back some of the hairs from their face. “Just imagine a baby me flying out of your stomach with a kung-fu pose.”

 

“ _Delic._ ”

 

“Did wonders for me,” the blond chokes out between laughs.

 

Their next doctor’s visit comes and goes with no major worries, their words relieving Hibiya of all of their first pregnancy jitters. The baby appears to be totally healthy on the ultrasound and the couple have yet to refuse hearing their baby’s heartbeat when asked again every visit. The doctor prints out the little black and white image of their child and hands it over to the proud papa. Delic’s preparing far better than Hibiya, granted Hibiya’s entire body is usually sore and fatigued these days. The blond’s preemptively purchased photo albums and a new camera, along with catalogs of furniture and other baby items to peruse as they decide on the room design. Hibiya smiles fondly from their spot on the bed as the man continues his eager fussing.

 

“This cream-yellow is a really soft color… But blue is supposed to help you sleep better!”

 

The brunet’s been watching Delic close enough to notice the way his eyes keep flickering to the other swatches of paint color. The color of the walls is the least important part to Hibiya, who would much rather move on to cribs and compare the various safety features of each one. “You want to paint the room pink, right? Just do it.”

 

Delic smiles sheepishly, “You won’t be upset?”

 

“You could never design anything more hideous than our master bathroom.”

 

“Hey, _I_ like it!”

 

“And I’m certain that you valiantly killed those flamingos for their color.” Hibiya pats his shoulder with a hint of slight condescension before giving the pink swatches an actual look. There’s a soft baby pink that’s just _perfect_ and the brunet plucks the strip out of the batch to point out the color. “Go with this one.”

 

Hibiya hands over the swatch, but their eyes can’t manage to return to the catalog they were looking through, brought back to the cottony color on the strip of paper in Delic’s hand. “Cute color. It’s perfect, Hibi-chan.”

 

The brunet’s lost in momentary thought, everything Delic’s going on about in regards to painting drifting right over their head. He’s saying something about white accents when Hibiya interrupts with a faint whisper. “Sakuraya.”

 

The blond turns to them with mild confusion. “What?”

 

“I like the name Sakuraya for the baby.”

 

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Delic’s eyes draw down from Hibiya's face to their stomach, his eyes shimmering brightly with adoration. “It’s perfect, Hibi-chan.”

 

The blond comes home the next day with far more cans of paint than Hibiya expects, some with varying colors they hadn’t agreed on. They chastise Delic to explain himself, but all he gives back are shushes and promises of a surprise. Hibiya huffs. Walking up and down the stairs is enough of a struggle and they can’t be around paint fumes, so Hibiya will have to wait til Delic’s finished to see whatever on earth he’s doing to their child’s room. He’s back there almost the entire day, only retreating for food or to use the bathroom when he’s not checking up on Hibiya.

 

Eventually the blond finishes, somehow with minimum damage to the old clothes he’s donned for the task, and briskly walks down the steps with an invitation to the brunet to come see. Hibiya needs help getting places now, but they’re not so weighed down to the point where they actually need to be physically picked up, though it doesn’t stop Delic from still trying.

 

“If you’ve put a rainbow on one of the walls, I’m telling you now to paint over it.”

 

“Nope! Much better, I promise.”

 

“That doesn’t ease my worries. What you consider ‘much better’ is suspicious, Delic.”

 

The blond’s hands are suddenly over their eyes and Hibiya huffs a weary sigh as the door is opened. After a few steps inside, Delic presses a kiss to the back of their head and his fingers leave their head. “Okay. Now look.”

 

Hibiya opens their eyes tentatively and their vision is met with the same soft pink the duo had agreed upon. All of the walls are the color they settled upon, the wooden siding along the floor and ceiling painted a sterile white to accent the light color further.

 

“It’s lovely, but I don’t understand...”

 

“Turn around,” Delic whispers into their ear with another gentle kiss, this time to the side of their temple.

 

Hibiya does, their eyes widening with wonder at the back wall by the door. Against the formerly bare wall is now a large cherry blossom tree, its background the creamy yellow of a sunrise. Delic’s even gone to the lengths of painting grass on the siding and various pink flowers to give the smooth wall more life. It’s not the most professional, but it’s _beautiful_ and _special_. Hibiya’s heart thumps loudly like a drum in their ears and they can barely keep themselves from keening as tears form in their eyes. Delic’s arms wrap around their chest, his hands stroking their stomach, as the brunet continues to cry out their overwhelming emotions.

 

Hibiya rears a hand back to cup and bring the blond’s face closer. “It’s perfect, Delic.”

 

“Nothing but the best for the two of you.”

 

Childbirth is nothing like being thrown from a horse or falling off of one, but those are the most physically painful experiences Hibiya’s ever felt. All they can do is scream when they’re not gritting their teeth and pushing. Delic can barely stand the noise, the worst injury he’s ever seen Hibiya have is a cut finger from preparing meals. Hibiya’s nails embed themselves inside of the blond’s arm, though he doesn’t and can’t notice his own pain when the love of his life is in utter agony while delivering their child. Nothing goes wrong though, and later the doctor even mentions something about the first time usually being the worst in terms of possibilities of complications.

 

Their baby cries and, in that instant, the room goes silent. Delic suddenly turns into a statue with wide eyes as Hibiya sags with relief against the hospital bed. There’s still placenta to push out, but the hardest part is over. The attending nurse is quick to clean the mess off of the infant and hand them over to the new parents. The blond snaps out of whatever had him frozen when the babe is held out for him to take.

 

“Hey,” he coos down at the fussy pink bundle. “Welcome to the world, Sakuraya.”

 

Delic’s chest is struggling to contain his heart as it slams against his ribcage and a noise that suspiciously sounds like keening claws its way up his throat. Hibiya watches the two affectionately though extremely fatigued from their bed.

 

“You look petrified,” they point out with a murmur. The blond’s eyes are stricken with fear when his gaze finally leaves their baby to look at Hibiya.

 

“ _Oh god, how am I gonna keep them safe for the rest of their life?_ _They’re going to depend on me and t_ _here’s nothing I can do, short of locking them in a tower like_ _fucking_ _Rapunzel._ ”

 

Hibiya exhales a gentle laugh, stretching out their arms for the bundle. Delic all but crawls into the hospital bed when he gingerly hands over the infant, leaning over Hibiya’s shoulder to gaze down at their child with them.

 

“Your father’s a travesty of a person, Sakuraya.” The brunet softly says while stroking the babe’s cheek with a finger. The child makes a fussy noise as Delic verbally objects with a laugh choked by poorly kept tears. “Under the mess he’s my knight in shining armor though.”

 

Hibiya cranes their head up as Delic bends his down, their lips pressing together with the same tender force of love they’ve grown so accustomed to over the years. Warmth flows through their veins, pumped throughout their body like a drug by their heart. Hibiya still feels cherished when they kiss and when Delic looks back at them with those shimmering eyes. The little world the two drift into when they’re together has yet to fail in showing up and make the harsher realities of the world shrink away, but now, the brunet realizes, that their personal paradise will have to welcome another in.

 

There’s this ridiculous little worry blooming in Hibiya’s head that Delic’s affections with them will cease and will fully transfer to their child, leaving Hibiya alone and starved for their return, but it really is quite the most ridiculous thing Hibiya’s ever thought of to date.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been in the correct head-space for updating any of my other current projects, so I drabbled some more for these two as I just adore them both so. This is a continuation of The Universe which was a drabble for an old prompt from the DRRR kinkmeme. It's a very long prompt, so I'll supply the link rather than copy and paste the whole thing: http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=26228140#t26228140
> 
> As always, comments of any kind are greatly appreciated. Especially criticism or to point out errors, since I'm without a beta reader and doing my own editing. If anyone has tag recommendations for making this fic more accessible or to refine the warnings, please let me know in a comment. Thank you for reading.


End file.
